


I hit my head falling for you

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Finds Out, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Kara Danvers, Set in 2x12, because why isn't anyone talking about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: Set after Kara saves Lena in 2x12.Kara doesn't mean to be a back-seat doctor but when Lena is the person Alex is patching up she just can't help herself and the emotions Lena's injury brings her are too overwhelming to ignore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My beta @Song of LoN is wonderful ;3
> 
> After seeing 2x12 I needed to write something and I saw a few people writing one-shots too so hopefully you like mine as well. *
> 
> *(also, currently I haven't put any trigger warnings but if someone feels like I should then please let me know and I'll put them on. I would never want to trigger or upset anyone)
> 
> So have some feels or something...

Kara flew faster than ever before, cradling the barely conscious CEO in her arms as she zoomed them as far from the mountain as possible. It wasn't until she’d landed that she realised there were tears streaming down her face. She walked slowly, as if afraid she might hurt Lena if she moved any faster. J'onn was beside her in an instant, holding the door for her. Making sure Lena was securely held in her arms, she entered the building. She made it only a few steps before Winn and Alex met her, both looking very concerned.

Kara didn't acknowledge them at first. There were so many thoughts racing through her mind, and the weight in her arms only made her head hurt worse. Locking eyes with Alex, she was thankful her sister knew her so well. Alex took one glance at the eerily-pale CEO before her eyes drifted back to Kara's broken expression, nodding in understanding. Moving to grab her medical supplies, she led the way into one of the labs. Kara's hold on Lena tightened as she felt the brunette stir in her arms, murmuring incoherently into her neck. She whispered calming words into Lena's ear, relaxing slightly as the woman curled further into her body.

She could hear people muttering around her, but she was too exhausted to use super hearing. All she cared about was making sure the woman cradled in her arms would be okay. Carefully, Kara set Lena on the bed. Alex immediately got to work, carefully examining the cut that ran along Lena's forehead. Kara lingered a little too close, but Alex didn't object; she simply worked around the blonde and did her best to thoroughly clean Lena's wound. Kara felt Alex's gaze on her as she interlaced her fingers with the Luthor’s, but she couldn't bring herself to care; she was just relieved to feel the blood running through the CEO’s veins, and took comfort in the warmth of her skin. Kara found herself edging closer still, especially when she heard Lena’s sharp gasp, her eyes scanning Lena’s body for any other injuries. After doing this twice, she adjusted herself, squeezing Lena’s hand comfortingly as she watches Alex patch her up. She watched in horror as Lena's head lulled, her eyes rapidly fluttering before they closed completely, her hand slipping out of Kara's as her body slumped back against the bed.

Kara's screams echoed around the building, and then she kicked the nearest chair, sending it flying across the room and shattering it against the wall. Kara's hands were shaking as her eyes clouded over and tears threatened to spill. She paced back and forth so fast that Alex stopped her work to address her distraught sibling.

Her tone was urgent as she attempted to pull Kara back to the present. "Kara, you need to calm down."

It did nothing to ease Kara's growing anxiety, and then Kara was throwing desk supplies, sending glass beakers and flasks tumbling to the ground. She was so angry and scared, she didn’t notice Alex duck out of the room, nor did she notice J'onn marching in. He cleared his throat, the sound causing Kara to whip her head around. Her eyes locked onto his, and she could see sympathy hidden beneath his hard expression.

"Supergirl, I think it's time you leave Agent Danvers to her patient."

His voice was clear and authoritative, and despite the emotions she was struggling with, Kara knew better than to argue. She hesitated for a brief moment; but when she saw Alex lingering in the doorway, she knew he was right. Sighing, she stalked out of the room, brushing off Alex's attempt to comfort her, and kept walking. She spotted Maggie coming down the hall, and heard the soft call of her familiar nickname.

"Little Danvers, are you alright?"

Against her better judgement, Kara stormed over to her, folding her arms across her chest and regarding the detective with a hard gaze. "What are you doing here, Detective Sawyer?" she spat, her sharp tone seeming to startle Maggie. 

"Woah." Maggie held up her hands, taking a step back before asking, "What's with the attitude?"

"I don't appreciate you detaining my friends," Kara said through gritted teeth.

The detective sighed, scratching the back of her neck before replying, her voice surprisingly soft and patient as she said, "I'm not going to apologize for doing my job,  _Supergirl._ I will, however, admit I was wrong about Lena."

"Yeah, you were. And because no one gave her a chance, she's lying in there fighting for her li-" She cut herself off, unprepared for the wave of emotion that crashed over her. Shaking her head, she mumbled something that sounded like an apology before hurrying away, overwhelmed by her own thoughts.

...

When she reached her destination, she yanked the door open with such force that the hinges cracked and the handle broke in her hand. Locating a large piece of concrete, she swung her fist without hesitation, feeling a sense of satisfaction as it broke in two. Grabbing another cement block, her thoughts drifted and she hit it with even more force than the first.

_No one believed me._

Punch.

_I fought so hard and no one believed me._

Punch.

_It should be me on that table._

Punch.

_Lena's hurt because no one believed in her._

Punch.

_Lena deserves better._

Punch.

_Lena could die._

Smack.

_Lena shouldn't be hurt._

Smack.

_Lena deserves to be loved._

Kick.

Kara was panting as she slammed her foot into the block again. It shattered, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. She ran at the wall, slamming her fists repeatedly against the metal, her thoughts consumed by Lena. She felt an ache in her heart that no amount of punching would fix; but thoughts of the woman clouded her judgement, and she gave into her emotions. Scrunching her eyes closed, she let out a wail of fury, her eyes opening again with a flash of blue light as unaimed lasers shot out. Her head spinning, she fell to her knees, her powers exhausted. She lifted her hands to cover her ears as the echo of Lena’s screams bombard her mind through the silence.

_Don’t hurt her!_

She heard her own distant sob, and felt the sting of hot tears streaming down her face as she cried out. Her fingers digging into the sides of her head, she shook violently, flashes of broken memories haunting her. Her voice caught in her throat, causing her screams to crack. She could hear everything and nothing at the same time. The terrifying image of Lena’s lifeless body flashed through her mind before being replaced by flashbacks of Krypton’s destruction and her parents’ faces. 

Kara heard Alex shouting her name from somewhere nearby, and could hear footsteps racing toward her. The distance buzz of conversation told her Alex hadn’t come alone; but she couldn’t force herself to move, the paralyzing fear holding her tight as warm arms enveloped her. She fell into Alex's embrace, her fingers clinging desperately to the hem of her sister’s shirt as she completely broke down. She felt Alex's grip tighten, and a less familiar hand – possibly Maggie’s - began softly stroking her hair.

As her ability to hear slowly returned, she took comfort in the mantra Alex was quietly repeating. "You're safe now. I've got you."

Her whole body trembled, and she squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly afraid of seeing the destruction she’d just caused. The hands never stopped stroking her hair as Alex rocked her gently, humming an old Kryptonian lullaby Kara had taught her when she’d first arrived on Earth. The sound calmed Kara, and soon the exhaustion took over, pulling her into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Kara woke, all she could see were bright lights, and for a fraction of a second she thought she was back on Krypton. Then a shuffling sound brought her back to reality, and she blinked to adjust her eyes to the light. Turning her head, she was able to make out a figure sitting beside her. 

"Alex?" she asked, her voice coming out as a choked whisper.

"Your sister went to check on Lena." She recognized the voice as Maggie’s.

Her vision finally clearing, she bolted upright. "Oh my- Lena! I need to check on her!"

She was immediately pushed back down as Maggie spoke in a semi-stern voice. "Oh, no you don't. Alex gave me strict orders to make sure you stay in bed until she comes back."

Kara huffed, part of her wondering how someone so small could be so strong. She considered ignoring the woman, knowing full well she could get past her without any problem; but then her eyes drifted down to the cup of water in Maggie's hand. Sighing, she extended her arm, accepting the olive branch with a reluctant smile. Taking a large gulp, she exhaled in relief, shooting the detective a grateful smile. Once she'd finished, she tossed the cup aside, already feeling the defiance creeping back up inside her. 

Maggie must have sensed it, because she shook her head. "Don't even think about it, Kara. Your sister will be back any minute."

"Maybe I could just-"

"Not happening."

Kara folded her arms and proceeded to glare at the woman, hoping it would make her crack. To her annoyance, Maggie smirked back and chuckled - honest to god chuckled – as Kara gave her the evil eye. 

"Glare all you want. I'm not giving in."

"I just want to make sure Lena is okay," Kara pleaded.

Maggie's smile shifted to one of understanding. "And you can check on your girlfriend - as soon as Alex gives you the okay."

Kara's mouth fell open, her eyes widening comically. She stuttered for a moment, and started to laugh a bit too manically, struggling to regain her composure as she protested. "We're not- She's just- I mean, I might want - Well, I'm just going to stop talking now..." She fell silent, seeing the all-too-smug smirk playing on Maggie's lips, and she ducked her head to hide her blush. It did nothing to deter the other woman, who grinned victoriously.

"I think someone is in denial." The teasing tone only made Kara blush harder.

"Wh-what? Nooo, I am not in denial. No denial here. This is a denial-free zone!" Kara frantically shook her head, gesturing wildly with her hands as Maggie continued to smirk. Kara huffed, her nose crinkling as she protested. "Lena is just a friend! That's it. No romantic feelings whatsoever!"

Maggie didn't respond, but just kept grinning as Kara rambled on.

"I'm serious, Maggie! We aren't a couple!"

"Not yet."

Kara groaned, playfully shoving Maggie's shoulder and making the detective laugh. 

"Hey! No beating up my girlfriend!" Alex quipped as she made her way toward the pair. Leaning in, she placed a kiss on Maggie’s cheek, and then turned to address Kara with mock anger. "So, why _are_  we beating her up?" 

"She was being mean to me!" Kara retorted, her pout mirroring that of an angry four-year-old.

Alex raised an eyebrow, turning to give Maggie a suspicious look.

"Ignore her, Danvers. She's just upset I wouldn't let her see her girlfriend." 

“Oh,” Alex chuckled quietly, earning another defensive response from her sister. 

"Lena is  _not_  my girlfriend!"

"Okay,” Alex said. “Well, your not-girlfriend is asking for you."

Kara’s face lit up at that. “Lena’s awake?” Relief flooded over her as Alex nodded.

"I checked her vitals, and everything looks good. She doesn't appear to have a concussion, so-"

Alex’s words were cut off as Kara sprung from the bed and dashed out of the room. Alex had to check and make sure she hadn't imagined it, but the sound of Maggie's soft chuckles told her Kara had - in fact - just sprinted from the room at the mention of Lena's name. She couldn’t help but smile at how obvious her sister's feelings for the CEO were. Turning, she met her girlfriend’s smirk with a knowing grin.

"They'll be together by tonight, for sure."

"Nah. Your sister is way too nervous to make a move by tonight. I give it a day."

Alex smirked, a challenging glint in her eyes. "Care to bet on that?"

....

When Lena woke up, she only had one person - or rather two - on her mind. Her body felt heavy, and the dull ache on the right side of her forehead was a harsh reminder of what had happened. Much to her dismay, it wasn't Kara or Supergirl that sat beside her, but Agent Alex Danvers - who wore a guarded but concerned expression. Alex had examined her in silence, before smiling and telling Lena she was lucky to be alive. Lena had immediately asked for Supergirl, not trusting herself to ask for the woman she truly needed right then. Alex hadn't hesitated, giving the injured woman a small nod before leaving the room. 

Lena was starting to sit up when Supergirl appeared in the doorway, looking less confident than usual.

"You should rest, Miss Luthor," she said, her hands on her hips as she shot Lena a look that told her not to argue.

Lena couldn't help herself. Despite the pain in her head, she raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth twitching upward in a teasing smile. "So should you."

Supergirl gave her a stern look, but Lena still smiled.

Shrugging, the hero said, "Well, I've never been good at doing what was expected of me." 

Lena heard Supergirl sigh as the blonde edged closer, lifting a hand to gently trace the bandage on the CEO’s forehead. Lena shuddered, and for a moment Supergirl stilled before resuming her traces with feather light touches. Lena could see the pain etched across the hero's face, and knew it mirrored her own. Locking eyes, they shared a tender moment before Supergirl cleared her throat and put the hardened bravado on once more, desperate to hide her vulnerability.

"Everything looks good here. Agent Danvers did a good job."

"Yes, the Danvers sisters certainly have interesting ways of saving me."

Supergirl nodded, ignoring the teasing tone that convinced her Lena definitely knew her true identity. She paused before changing her demeanour, her tone serious as a rare tremble seeped through. "I'm glad you're okay, Miss Luthor. For a moment, I thought you-" She cut herself off, thankful when Lena replied without missing a beat. 

"And give my mother the satisfaction? Not a chance." The teasing was still there, but now the pain she’d kept so well hidden also lingered in her voice. The air felt thick with unspoken words. It was then Lena leaned forward, placing a hand on Supergirl's, her seriousness evident in the way she gripped it as though it was her only lifeline. "I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for me."

"No need,” Supergirl shrugged. “It's my job to save people."

"That’s not what I mean,” Lena said softly. “I want to thank you for believing in me and supporting me. I know that can't have been easy, given who I’m related to."

"Of course I believe in you! You have proved time after time that you are not like them. I haven’t forgotten the way you tried to stop your mother from hurting me."

Lena brushed it off with a wave of her hand, clearly uncomfortable with the compliments being thrown her way.

Supergirl sprung back to alertness, speaking in a more professional tone. "I'll fly you home now. You could use some sleep after today's ordeal."

The CEO nodded, allowing herself to be scooped up and carried from the room. Her arms wrapped around Supergirl's neck, and she couldn't help but lean into the tender, firm embrace. She vaguely registered the sound of people around them, but Supergirl moved quickly; before she could blink, they were outside, greeted by the crisp night air. Lena jolted at the intense speed at which Supergirl moved; but as soon as the gasp left her mouth, Supergirl slowed to check on her. She allowed the heroine to shift her impossibly closer, finally letting go of her restrictions and burying her face in the other woman's neck. 

They stayed like that even as Supergirl landed on the balcony of Lena's apartment, her hold never faltering as she opened the door and maneuverer them inside. Her x-ray vision allowed her to easily locate Lena’s bedroom, and within moments she lowered Lena onto her bed.

The CEO's eyelids drooped as she tried to kick her shoes off. "A little help?"

"Oh- of course." 

With Supergirl’s help, Lena was able to remove her heels, her coat immediately following; that left her in the horrible navy jumpsuit, making her look incredibly small. Without a second thought, Supergirl searched the room, smiling as she located a lone pair of sweatpants and a faded band t-shirt. Turning to hand them to Lena, her composure faltered as she realized Lena had already pulled the prison top off, leaving her pale breasts exposed.

She quickly turned away. "I'm so sorry, Miss Luthor," she apologized, not wanting Lena to see the way her cheeks were flushing.

"It's alright, Supergirl. I don't mind. Your attention is much nicer than the stares I regularly endure from old white men. You’d think they’d never seen a woman before! And while I don't mind a bit of staring, a whole meeting's worth can be incredibly frustrating." There was some shuffling before Lena's voice sounded again. "You can turn around now."

Lena looked so different in casual clothing; the sight of her being able to relax was enough to put Supergirl’s mind at ease. Except this wasn’t Supergirl looking at Lena; it was Kara. Kara’s eyes that roamed down Lena’s body, taking in every delicious curve and place where the t-shirt hugged her body just right. It was Kara whose thoughts slipped out in whispered words. “ _You're so beautiful.”_

She couldn't bring herself to regret it as Lena actually blushed, biting her lip in that way that made Kara weak in the knees. They stared at each other for a long moment before Lena’s yawn ruined the moment. 

"I think it's time for bed."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kara rolled her eyes at Lena’s mock salute, before the CEO practically fell into the bed. Kara watched her faceplant the pillow, doing her best to stifle her laugh. A moment later, she heard a soft snore, a grin taking over her features as she watched Lena’s chest rise and fall. As the woman rolled over, snuggling deeper into her pillow, she crept over, leaning down to brush a strand of hair from the brunette’s face.

Lena stirred, her eyes fluttering open and a soft, drowsy smile on her face as she asked, “Leaving so soon?”

"Duty calls, I'm afraid."

Lena nodded, her eyes already closing again. "Goodnight, Kara."

The blonde stilled, feeling surprisingly un-alarmed that Lena had just called her Kara, rather than Supergirl. With a smile, she responded in an equally soft voice. “Goodnight, Lena.” Comforted by the soft sounds of Lena’s deep breathing, she made her way to the door.

 

* * *

 

Alex woke to the sound of her phone buzzing. She groaned, feeling around blindly for the source of the unwanted noise until it stopped. Giving up, she sank back into the bed; but then the sound started again, and she was met by a pillow smacking her in the face as an equally-sleepy Maggie grumbled beside her. 

"Ugh! Make it stop, Danvers."

Alex chucked the pillow back at her girlfriend and finally opened her eyes, grabbing her phone just as another message buzzed through. Looking down at the screen, her eyes widened as Kara’s contact picture (the one of her chubby cheeks as she stuffed her face full of ten potstickers) flashed across the screen. She spotted two missed calls and a number of text messages, all from Kara, and feared her sister might be hurt. Accepting the call, she prepared for the worst. “Oh my god, Kara. What is it? What’s wrong?”

_My office!_

"Your what?"

_Did you even look at the messages I sent you?_

Alex shook her head, before realizing Kara couldn’t see her. Hearing the call end with a click, she scrambled to open the messages. She had definitely not been expecting what she found.

 

  **(11:00 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_My office is full of flowers!!!!!!!!!!!_

**(11:01 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_I cannot move because there are THAT MANY flowers here! :-D_

**(11:02 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_They're so beautiful Alex! *swoons* I wonder who could have sent them..._

**(11:03 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_THEY'RE FROM LENA!_

**(11:03 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_...Luthor. Lena Luthor sent me flowers... Really pretty flowers with blue ribbon._

**(11:04 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_-photo attached-_

 

"Holy shit!" Alex exclaimed as she saw the picture. Kara stood in the doorway of her office, grinning into the camera. All around her, there were various types of flower arrangements, enough to fill a store.

Maggie jumped at the sound of Alex’s shout, sitting bolt upright as she fixed her girlfriend with a concerned look. “Fuck, Alex! What is –“

She was cut off as Alex handed her the phone. Looking at the photo, she let out an impressed whistle. “Damn! Lena’s got some serious game.”

"Right?! Mags, there are more messages. Jesus! How many did Kara send me?"

Maggie smirked, closing the picture and scanning Kara’s messages, reading aloud. 

**(11:06 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_What do I do???????_

**(11:07 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_Alex! I need your help! How can I woo Lena now?! She sent me an orchard and I didn't even get anything for her! :O_

**(11:08 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_ALEX DANVERS YOU’D BETTER BE LYING DEAD IN A GUTTER SOMEWHERE, I SWEAR TO RAO!_

 

"Wow, your sister has it bad." 

"Shut up and keep reading!"

 

**(11:09 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_I didn't mean it Alex :((((((_

**(11:10 am) From The SuperAnnoyance:**

_I really like her, Alex._

 

"Okay, we have to call her back now."

Maggie was already on it, tapping speed-dial #1 and placing the phone on speaker.

Kara picked up immediately.

_What?_

"So you're in love with Lena Luthor, huh?" Alex teased.

_I don't know what to do, Alex! I'm freaking out!_

It was Maggie who spoke next. "It's alright, Little Danvers. You’ve got this. Just go see her."

_I can't go empty handed! She bought me some really rare flowers!_

"Trust me, your company will be enough."

_You really think so?_

"Of course we do, Kara. If Lena's willing to decorate your office with every flower known to man, then she must think you're special. She'd be an idiot not to," Alex added, relaxing as Kara squealed. She could practically feel her sister’s smile through the phone.

_Holy Rao! Love you Alex!_

"Love you too, Kara."

_Wish me luck?_

"Always."

"Good luck, Little Danvers! Go get your girl!"

_I think I just might! Byeeee!_

As soon as the call disconnected, Alex gave Maggie a smug grin. “Looks like _someone_ lost another bet. Good thing I have ammunition ready for this occasion.”

Maggie groaned, rolling her eyes as her girlfriend posted the most unflattering image of her from a night out a couple weeks before, captioned with the words “ _This loser I’m dating_ ”.

Grinning, Alex wrapped an arm around Maggie’s shoulder, and the two sunk into each other, both wearing contented smiles. Alex hoped Kara could get _her_ girl soon, and finally be as happy as she was.

* * *

Kara couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she entered Lena’s office that afternoon. Her nerves were eating at her, but one smile from Lena made her feel drunk with excitement. The mood was light and the two fell into an easy conversation. She foolishly responded with a simple “that’s what friends are for” instead of telling the CEO how she really felt. She let the conversation remain easy until it wasn’t. She wanted Lena to understand that she would protect her. Lena smiled, looking so grateful and trusting. Kara’s breath hitched as Lena called her a hero – not her as Supergirl, but her as Kara Danvers. Her heart fluttered, and she felt even more connected to Lena.

When Lena freely opened her arms at the end, Kara eagerly sunk into the embrace, wrapping her arms around the CEO and pulling her close. She could feel – more than hear – Lena’s heart rate spike; she’d observed humans long enough to know what that meant. Still, she pulled away and waved goodbye, too scared to say or do anything more.

She was halfway to the door when Lena grabbed her hand and pushed something into her palm. Looking down, she saw it was an L-Corp business card, and a grin spread across her face as she noticed the neatly-scrawled cursive number on the back.

Lena nodded toward the card with a smile. “That’s my personal number, for you to call if you ever have a problem, or if you need anything. No matter what time. Okay?”

Their fingertips brushed as Kara accepted the card, the blonde managing a nod and a whispered thank you before she was out the door. As soon as the door was closed, she slumped back against it, smacking her head and berating herself for chickening out.

"Leaving so soon, Ms Danvers?"

Kara looked up to see Jess sitting at her desk. She wasn’t smiling, but her usual distasteful expression was less prominent than usual. Kara didn’t know how to respond, but Jess didn’t’ seem to care. Her eyes never left the keyboard a she said, “Miss Luthor cleared her schedule, so I figured you’d at least stay for lunch.”

Kara blinked, and Jess looked up for the briefest moment, giving Kara a pointed look before resuming her work and ignoring her again. It was the push Kara needed. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved her cell. Holding the business card in one hand, she typed the number into the phone. Taking a deep breath, she tapped the call button, and pressed the phone to her ear. There was a click, and then she could hear Lena’s soft breath on the line. When she listened closely, she could hear the soft lull of her heartbeat, too.

_Hello?_

"I have a problem." She could still hear Lena breathing, but the woman made no move to respond; closing her eyes, Kara let out a shaky breath before speaking again. "I was wrong before, when I called us friends. We're not friends... We are so much more than that."

Lena's breath picked up slightly, but she remained silent, waiting for Kara to continue.

"I never expected this. Every part of my life so far has been planned out, and I've always been cautious. I always did what was expected of me, and I-" She swallowed, ignoring the way her hands shook as she carried on. "I never thought I could have this. You waltzed into my life and I wasn't prepared. I was so unprepared. How was I - plain old Kara Danvers - supposed to talk to the great Lena Luthor - the fierce, gorgeous CEO who was never afraid to take risks? But you were gracious and warm, everything I’d never prepared for. And I fell; I couldn’t stop it or make the feelings go away..." Kara was crying by now, but she shook her head, determined to get it all out. "And then I realized I didn't want the feelings to go away. I was scared; you have no idea how scared I was. What if you didn't feel the same way? I think I convinced myself that you couldn't possibly share my feelings; but I can't do that anymore. I won't. You were right before; I do want something,  _need_  something. I need  _you_  Lena."

Kara opened her eyes as the door opened, revealing Lena standing in the doorway, phone pressed against her ear as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. She stepped forward, and Lena grinned, her smile watery and broken. But Kara thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"You need me, huh?"

Kara laughed, stepping closer as she spoke directly to Lena this time. The phone slipped from her grasp as she brought her hand up to Lena’s hair, releasing it from its ponytail and letting it fall down to frame her pale face. Her hand slid down to cup Lena’s cheek, and then she leaned in until their lips were mere millimetres apart as she replied, “More than I’ve ever needed anyone.”

Lena's eyes drifted down to Kara’s lips as Kara’s did the same; with as much confidence as she could muster, Kara closed the gap, her heart leaping as their lips met. She felt as if she was floating, the feeling of Lena’s lips against hers reminding her of the rush she had gotten the first time she had flown. Lena’s lips were so much softer than she’d ever imagined; she could taste lingering coffee and a hint of peppermint, mixed with a taste that was uniquely Lena. It drew Kara in, and she pushed Lena back into her office, their lips still attached as she kicked the door shut behind them. Without the prying eyes of Lena’s employee, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, one hand cradling Lena’s neck while the other slid down to trace her back. Lena’s hands cupped Kara’s face as she slowly pulled back; Kara’s eyes stayed closed, and Lena couldn’t help but lean in again. Kara’s face broke into a giant grin, and she laughed against Lena’s lips, pressing kiss after kiss there until they finally broke apart.

Blue eyes met green and Lena couldn’t find it in her to look away. When she spoke, her voice was cracked with lust and adoration, her eyes fluttering shut as Kara’s fingers twirled the ends of her hair. “I need you too, Kara, my Supergirl.”

Kara's hands stilled, her eyes widening. Her eyebrows shot up in question, but she made no move to deny it.

Lena smirked back at her. "Darling, you once told me you flew here on a bus. Did you really think I didn't know?"

"Well, I-"

"Not to mention how adamant you were that I call off the renaming ceremony."

Kara folded her arms over her chest as a defensive pout formed on her lips. "You were attacked at that ceremony!"

Lena brushed her off, continuing her teasing. "My brand new prototype had to be examined because of internal burn damage."

Kara had the decency to look guilty after that one, but Lena smiled at her.

"It's fine. After talking to you, I decided to scrap that project; but it did confirm my suspicions about your not-so-secret identity."

"Wait… If you knew who I really was, then why did you ask me – both as Kara and Supergirl - to come to your gala?"

"Honestly, I was having too much fun watching you run around all night."

Kara's jaw dropped and she spluttered as Lena let out the sweetest giggle, laughing louder as Kara playfully shoved her.

"You're terrible!"

"But you love me anyway," Lena teased, giving Kara's lips a quick peck.

Kara smiled, nodding. Pressing her forehead against Lena's, she enveloped the CEO in a warm hug, a content smile on her lips. She let Lena rest her head against her chest, placing another feather-light kiss to the top of the other woman’s head. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat calming as her own skyrocketed. She didn’t think the smile would ever leave her face as she held Lena close. She didn’t need to say the words, nor did she need to hear Lena say them back. Both could feel the love they shared in that simple embrace, both revelling in how well they fit together: a Luthor and a Super, together as one

 

 


End file.
